The Way It Should Be
by Michael Storm
Summary: Chris says goodbye for the last time...or so he thinks. Oneshot.


**Author's**** Note: Here is a oneshot-my second Charmed fanfic that I wrote. The other is in progress, and I haven't put the first chapter up yet. But I will eventually. Until then, here's a oneshot. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**The Way It Should Be**

I was lying on the bed, in so much pain, as Leo, no wait-my father-stood above me, and knelt down on his knees.

"_Is this was this is about? You blame us for your problems?" said Piper, looking at me._

"_I just want you to get things right this time," I told her._

"You have to find Wyatt," I told him. He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"We're going to find him together," Leo replied, as he tried healing me.

"It won't work," I began. "You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it. Just…go. Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that."

"Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time."

"_We ran out of time, long ago Chris," Darryl said. "Wyatt killed her!"_

"_Don't you think I know that?" I shouted. "She died in front of my eyes! I'm _so sorry _that Sheila died, but I couldn't do anything!"_

"_Get out of my sight," Darryl replied. Then, turning back to me, he yelled, "NOW!"_

I watched as Leo left in a flurry of orbs, and I was left alone. I thought back to the past.

"_Hey, Chris," Wyatt said. "Mom wants you back home."_

"_What for?" I asked. I knew she was planning a party for my fourteenth birthday, but little did I know it would never happen._

"_Oh, nothing," was all he said._

_It took me years, but I eventually found out that Wyatt was the one who killed her. How could he ever kill his own family?_

I groaned in pain, as I shifted on my back.

I thought about how Leo looked at me.

"_It was YOUR fault she died!" Leo shouted. "You couldn't heal her in time! You are SUCH a useless son!"_

_I was crying on the ground, my cheek still stinging from where he had slapped me. "I'm sorry," I whispered._

"_You should get out of my face, before I make you," Leo told me. I orbed out, with tears streaming from my eyes. I knew Leo never loved me, but I never thought he could do that to me._

Then came the memory of us on the bridge.

"_Can we talk?" Leo asked._

"_There's nothing to talk about," I said, my voice choked up with emotion._

"_I think there is," he said. "Quite a bit, actually."_

"_It doesn't matter," I told him._

"_It does to me, Chris," he responded. "You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that was so bad."_

_I wanted to scream at him, that he hated me, but I knew that I wouldn't get anywhere with it. I wanted to yell and take out the remaining hate I had for him, on his face, but that wouldn't get me anywhere. So I said, "You were never there for me. You were there for everyone else. For Mom, Wyatt…half the world. But you were never there for me. You didn't have the time."_

_I chanced a glance at him, and saw his face in pain, as he heard those words. He looked away from me, and I sighed inwardly. _

_A moment of silence passed, and then, "So maybe, you came back from the future, not just to save Wyatt, maybe you can back to save us too."_

"_I doubt it," I told him, thick with emotion. I orbed out, and went back to my room at P3._

Then Piper.

"_Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help," I told Piper._

"_Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore," came Piper's response._

Then you won't see me anymore,_ I thought._

"_I'm sorry."_

Phoebe came after her.

"_What is so important that you needed to see me, and pull me out of a meeting?" Phoebe asked._

"_I need to keep you safe," I answered her._

"_Safe? From what?" she laughed._

"_From Wyatt," I told her. "He's going to try to kill you."_

"_Wyatt couldn't kill us, we're his family," she replied._

"_Yeah, but so was Mom."_

"_You mean," she began, then realization dawned on her face. "You don't mean that. He couldn't have done that!"_

"_But he did, Phoebe, and he'll do it to you," I answered._

"_Where to, then?" she asked._

"_Hold on," I responded._

_She grabbed my arm, and I orbed us out of the building. She and I landed on the Golden Gate Bridge, and saw Wyatt smirking at us._

"_So you know," he said, in a silk-like voice._

"_Save your words, Wyatt," I told him. "Get out, and leave us alone."_

"_Oh, but I wanted to give my favorite aunt a gift," he answered. Then, moving quickly, he went over to her, and stabbed her with an athame. "The gift of death."_

"_NO!" I screamed, as she fell to the floor. "Aunt Phoebe, you can't die!"_

"_It's okay, I can see them," she whispered. "I see Prue, Piper, and Paige. They're waving to me, telling me to come over."_

_With tears in my eyes, I said, "Go to them. Go and rest. You deserve it."_

_With that, she closed her eyes, and never opened them again._

Paige was next.

"_Oh great," Paige began. "It's not bad enough I have to worry about Richard. Now I have to worry about you too. What did you wish for?"_

"_For Leo to forgive me," I began, "which by the way, was an accident."_

"_And?" Paige added._

"_For Piper and Leo to sleep together," I finished, wincing at what would come next."_

"_You! Oh my God, you are sick! What's wrong with you? You're disgusting!" she began._

"_No," I tried._

"_You are some creepy registered sex offender from the future."_

"_No, no, no," I tried again._

"_Oh my God, you are so gross!"_

"_I'm Piper and Leo's son!" I interrupted her._

"_What?" Paige asked astonished._

"_They're my parents. I came back to save my family," I finished._

I smiled at that memory. Paige was always the sarcastic, witty person I had heard about from Mom and Aunt Phoebe. I just wish I could see them one more time. But, then again, I would be going to Bianca pretty soon, anyway.

"_Hey stranger," I heard. I turned around, and saw Bianca._

"_Hey Bianca," I replied._

"_You came back for me," she said._

"_I couldn't stay away," I told her. "I have to save you from him."_

"_I can't go," she replied. "He knows where I am, all the time."_

"_What if I used a cloaking spell?" I asked._

"_He'd find a way around it," she told me. "I'm sorry." She walked up to me, and kissed me. Pulling away, she added, "The only way is if I betray him."_

"_No!" I shouted. "Then he'll kill you!"_

"_But you'll be there to protect me," she said. "You can stop him from doing it."_

"_I don't know if I can or not," I began. "I couldn't protect my family when it mattered the most. Mom, my aunts, Melinda, and my cousins."_

"_You can try though," she said, coming up to me, and pulling my head down to kiss me again. I held her there for a few moments, and we broke apart._

"_Fine," I said. "But not until I'm there," I told her._

"_Good," she agreed. "We'll do it in a day."_

She had been so strong, and so brave. I missed her, but I would be seeing her soon.

I hear footsteps, and see Darryl and Officer Sheridan come into the room. Immediately, they stiffened. Soon after, they walked out.

I closed my eyes in pain, and when I opened them, I saw Leo kneeling next to me, with Paige in the doorway. I watched as she leaned against the jamb.

"Hey. I'm here now. You can..hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay?" I heard Leo plead. I looked at him, and nodded. Tears were filling his eyes. "Don't give up, okay?"

"You neither," was all I said. Then, I closed my eyes.

I heard Leo saying "No," repeatedly, as I faded out of this life. I could see my family in the distance, waving and smiling at me.

Then, suddenly, I was there. I was pulled into a hug by Prue, and heard her whisper how proud she was of me. I was passed around to each family member. Paige, Phoebe, Gramps, Grams, Grandma, and then it was Mom. I looked in her eyes, and she said, "It wasn't your fault." That's when I broke down. I cried, as she held me, and rocked me back and forth. I let out all the tears I had held in for all that time. "You have been so strong for so long," she told me. "Now it's time to let it go."

I looked up at her, and said one word. "Bianca."

"Over here," I heard. I looked at her, and saw the woman of my dreams, standing in front of me. I stood up, and ran over to her. In front of everyone, I kissed her right on the lips, not caring who saw us, or who hated it.

"What a way to be greeted," she told me, grinning, after we broke apart.

"I've missed you so much," I told her, running a hand down her cheek.

"I know," she replied. "I know. But you're going to have to wait for it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Elders have a gift for you, for all the work you've done, and after all that you've been through," she began. "You may not like it at first, but it's non-negotiable."

I sighed, and looked at her. "Fine."

I went up the stairs that had appeared, and left them behind.

.oOo.

I woke up, in a bed, not knowing where I was. I looked at my bedside table, and saw the time was 10:02. I was up late! "SHIT!" I cursed.

"What's wrong, little brother?" said a _very_ familiar voice.

_Oh my God, Oh my God, _I thought to myself, as _he_ walked into the room. He looked different from the last time I had seen him. His hair was shorter, and he was wearing a red shirt. He looked to be more energetic than usual.

"Wyatt?" I heard myself ask.

"Of course," he laughed.

"You're not evil," I noticed.

He frowned. "Bad dream?"

"I guess," I answered.

_This is your reward. The life you've always wanted. Use it wisely._

I gasped, as _they_ told me that. "Oh my God."

"Is something the matter?" Wyatt asked, concern on his face.

"No," I said, smiling a little. "Everything's the way it should be."

And that was the truth.


End file.
